Government Agencies in Britannia
BritanniaUnited Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern IrelandGovernment has the following agencies: Departments of Government Minisertial Departments *Attorney General's Office *Brunei Office *Office Cabinet Office *Canada Office *Department for Business, Innovation and Skills *Department for Communities and Local Government *Department for Culture, Media and Sport *Department for Education *Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs *Department for International Development *Department for Transport *Department for Work and Pensions *Department of Energy and Climate Change *Health Department of Health *Foreign and Commonwealth Office *Office Government Equalities Office *Her Majesty's Treasury *Home Department (Home Office) *Hong Kong Office *Defence Ministry of Defence *Ministry of Justice *New Zealand Office *Northern Ireland Office *Office of the Leader of the House of Commons *Office of the Leader of the House of Lords *Scotland Office *Wales Office Non-Ministerial Departments *Charity Commission *Commissioners for the Reduction of the National Debt *Crown Estate *Crown Prosecution Service *Food Standards Agency *Forestry Commission *Government Actuary's Department *Her Majesty's Land Registry *Her Majesty's Revenue and Customs *Office for Standards in Education, Children's Services and Skills *Office of Fair Trading *Office of Gas and Electricity Markets *Office of Qualifications and Examinations Regulation *Office of Rail Regulation *Office of the Parliamentary Counsel *Ordnance Survey *Public Works Loan Board *Serious Fraud Office *The National Archives *Treasury Solicitor's Department *UK Statistics Authority *UK Trade & Investment *Water Services Regulation Authority Executive Agencies An executive agency, also known as a next-step agency, is a part of a government department that is treated as managerially and budgetarily separate in order to carry out some part of the executive functions of the United Kingdom government. Attorney General’s Office *National Fraud Authority *Treasury Solicitor's Department Business, Innovation and Skills (Department for) *Companies House *HM Land Registry *Insolvency Service *Intellectual Property Office *Met Office *National Measurement Office *Ordnance Survey *Skills Funding Agency *UK Space Agency Cabinet Office *Government Procurement Service Chancellor of the Exchequer *National Savings and Investments Child Maintenance and Enforcement Commission *Child Support Agency Communities and Local Government (Department for) *Fire Service College *Planning Inspectorate *Queen Elizabeth II Conference Centre Culture, Media and Sport (Department for) Royal Parks Agency Defence (Ministry of) *Defence Science and Technology Laboratory *Defence Support Group *Defence Vetting Agency *Ministry of Defence Police and Guarding Agency *People, Pay and Pensions Agency *Service Children's Education *Service Personnel and Veterans Agency *United Kingdom Hydrographic Office Education (Department for) *Education Funding Agency *National College of School Leadership *Standards and Testing Agency *Teaching Agency Environment, Food and Rural Affairs (Department for) *Animal Health *Food and Environment Research Agency *Centre for Environment, Fisheries and Aquaculture Science *Rural Payments Agency *Veterinary Laboratories Agency *Veterinary Medicines Directorate Forestry Commission (a non-ministerial department) *Forest Enterprise *Forest Research Health (Department of) *Medicines and Healthcare products Regulatory Agency2 Home Office *Criminal Records Bureau *Identity and Passport Service *UK Border Agency Justice (Ministry of) *HM Courts and Tribunals Service *National Offender Management Service *Office of the Public Guardian *The National Archives Revenue and Customs (HM) *Valuation Office Agency Transport (Department for) *Driver and Vehicle Licensing Agency *Driving Standards Agency *Government Car and Despatch Agency *Highways Agency *Maritime and Coastguard Agency *Vehicle and Operator Services Agency *Vehicle Certification Agency Treasury (HM) *Asset Protection Agency *Royal Mint *UK Debt Management Office UK Statistics Authority (a non-ministerial department) *Office for National Statistics Category:United Kingdom of Britannia